monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Elder Dragon
Elder Dragons (Japanese: 古龍種 Koryūshu) are a class of monsters introduced in the first generation. Unlike other monster types, which classify monsters by shared traits, Elder Dragons are creatures that defy normal classification and sit outside of the normal ecosystem, regardless of any superficial resemblance to a dragon. These monsters are usually rare creatures with immense power that have lived since ancient times, making them more of a phenomenon than a mere animal; disasters, cataclysms, living forces of nature.Dialogue from the Chief Ecologist, Monster Hunter: World: "We've taken to using the term Elder Dragon for any creature that defies ordinary classification, but I suppose you could call them a type of phenomenon: disasters, cataclysms, living, breathing forces of nature." First Generation Elder Dragons File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Fatalis Render 001.png|link=Fatalis|Fatalis File:1stGen and 2ndGen-Crimson Fatalis Render 001.png|link=Crimson Fatalis|Crimson Fatalis File:MHW-Kirin Render.png|link=Kirin|Kirin File:FrontierGen-Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|link=Lao-Shan Lung|Lao-Shan Lung File:MHF1-Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Render 001.png|link=Ashen Lao-Shan Lung|Ashen Lao-Shan Lung Second Generation Elder Dragons File:MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|link=Chameleos|Chameleos File:MHW-Kushala Daora Render 001.png|link=Kushala Daora|Kushala Daora File:MH4U-Rusted Kushala Daora Render 001.png|link=Rusted Kushala Daora|Rusted Kushala Daora File:2ndGen-Lunastra Render 001.png|link=Lunastra|Lunastra File:MHW-Teostra Render 001.png|link=Teostra|Teostra File:2ndGen-White Fatalis Render 001.png|link=White Fatalis|White Fatalis File:2ndGen-Yama Tsukami Render 001.png|link=Yama Tsukami|Yama Tsukami Third Generation Elder Dragons File:Alatreon.png|link=Alatreon|Alatreon File:MHGen-Amatsu Render 001.png|link=Amatsu|Amatsu File:3rdGen-Ceadeus Render 001.png|link=Ceadeus|Ceadeus File:MH3U-Goldbeard Ceadeus Render 001.png|link=Goldbeard Ceadeus|Goldbeard Ceadeus File:MH3U-Dire Miralis Render 001.png|link=Dire Miralis|Dire Miralis File:3rdGen-Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|link=Jhen Mohran|Jhen Mohran File:MH3U-Hallowed Jhen Mohran Render 001.png|link=Hallowed Jhen Mohran|Hallowed Jhen Mohran Fourth Generation Elder Dragons File:MHXX-Valphalk Render 001.png|link=Valphalk|Valphalk File:MH4-Dah'ren Mohran Render 001.png|Dah'ren Mohran|link=Dah'ren Mohran File:MH4U-Dalamadur Render 001.png|Dalamadur|link=Dalamadur File:MH4U-Shah Dalamadur Render 002.png|Shah Dalamadur|link=Shah Dalamadur File:MH4U-Gogmazios Render 001.png|Gogmazios|link=Gogmazios File:MH4-Oroshi Kirin Render 001.png|Oroshi Kirin|link=Oroshi Kirin File:MH4-Shagaru Magala Render 001.png|Shagaru Magala|link=Shagaru Magala File:MHGen-Nakarkos Render 003.png|Nakarkos|link=Nakarkos Fifth Generation Elder Dragons File:MHW-Nergigante Render 001.png|link=Nergigante|Nergigante File:MHW-Vaal Hazak Render 001.png|link=Vaal Hazak|Vaal Hazak File:Xeno-jiiva.png|link=Xeno'jiiva|Xeno'jiiva File:MHW-Zorah Magdaros Render 001.png|link=Zorah Magdaros|Zorah Magdaros Frontier Generation Elder Dragons File:FrontierGen-Disufiroa Render 003.png|link=Disufiroa|Disufiroa File:FrontierGen-Garuba Daora Render 001.png|link=Garuba Daora|Garuba Daora File:FrontierGen-Guanzorumu Render 001.png|link=Guanzorumu|Guanzorumu File:FrontierGen-Harudomerugu Render 001.png|link=Harudomerugu|Harudomerugu File:FrontierGen-Inagami Render 001.png|link=Inagami|Inagami File:FrontierGen-Zenith Inagami Render 001.png|link=Zenith Inagami|Zenith Inagami File:FrontierGen-Keoaruboru Render 001.png|link=Keoaruboru|Keoaruboru File:FrontierGen-Rukodiora Render 002.png|link=Rukodiora|Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Zenith Rukodiora Render 001.png|link=Rukodiora|Zenith Rukodiora File:FrontierGen-Rebidiora Render 001.png|link=Rebidiora|Rebidiora File:FrontierGen-Xiang Tien Render 004.png|link=Shantien|Shantien File:FrontierGen-Toa Tesukatora Render 001.png|link=Toa Tesukatora|Toa Tesukatora File:FrontierGen-Yama Kurai Render 001.png|link=Yama Kurai|Yama Kurai File:FrontierGen-Eruzerion Render 001.png|link=Eruzerion|Eruzerion Monster Hunter Online Elder Dragons File:MHO-Merphistophelin Render 001.png|Merphistophelin|link=Merphistophelin File:MHO-Tartaronis Artwork 001.jpg|Tartaronis|link=Tartaronis File:MHO-Infernal Tartaronis Render 001.png|Infernal Tartaronis Monster Hunter Explore Elder Dragons File:MHXR-Nefu Garumudo Render 001.png|link=Nefu Garumudo|Nefu Garumudo File:MHXR-Thunder Emperor Kirin Render 001.jpg|link=Thunder Emperor Kirin|Thunder Emperor Kirin Monster Hunter Stories Elder Dragons MHST-Versa Pietru Screenshot 003.jpg|Versa Pietru MHST-Makili Pietru Screenshot 001.jpg|Makili Pietru Monster Hunter Orage Elder Dragons File:16-17.jpg|Myo Galuna|link=Myo Galuna Notes *Uniquely, many Elder Dragons can be repelled and retain the damage dealt to them for the next time they are fought, allowing one specific dragon to be fought over multiple quests. *Elder Dragons exhibit a wide variety of body types not found in other classes, the most common being a quadrupedal entity with a long tail and a pair of wings. For this reason, Kirin, Yama Tsukami, and Nakarkos were placed in the Elder Dragon category. *Elder Dragons can't be trapped in pitfall traps or in shock traps, making them impossible to capture. *Despite Shagaru Magala being classified as an Elder Dragon, its juvenile form Gore Magala is classified as a "???" Type. However, Gore Magala has Wyvern-specific loot, such as Wyvern Tears, and can be captured. *In the past, some Elder Dragons were worshipped as gods; however, in the present, the Guild marked them as threats to the ecosystem. *When an Elder Dragon is present on a standard hunting ground, all small monsters except Neopterons are absent. References Category:Monster Types Category:Elder Dragons